The Mind of The Eldest Son
Introduction The sun was shining brightly on the wide fields of the Fiore grassland as the calm, peaceful bliss could be heard from miles and miles around. In the dirt road heading to the town, a tall male was seen with a bag on his hand and a fairy tail emblem on his arm. As he approched the town, two guards came at attention and readied their weapons. "Identify yourself" One said as he charged his magic. "Hokkaido, Tamotsu" The young man said bravely. "Oh right, you're from Fairy Tail, our apologies" The other guard said as he stepped aside, allowing Tamotsu to enter the town and began his walk towards the family who offered him the job. After a while, he found himself right at the client's house as he knocked. When the door opened, it revealed a middle age couple who looked like they hadn't sleep in days, "Yes, may we help you?" The woman said as the Husband stood right at her side. Tamotsu studied their faces before bowing "Hello, I am Hokkaido, Tamotsu, here for the job you offered me not too long ago." He stood back up straight forcing a quick smile. "You're here to try and find my daughter??" The man said as his wife suddenly started crying, "come inside please, I will speak with you momentaily" The husband said as he helped his wife upstairs, allowing Tamostu to enter the home and sit down on the couch. There on the small table, he saw a picture of the wife and husband with a little girl smiling, he grabbed the picture and studied the photo. "That's my daughter, Aki" The husband said coming back downstairs as he went into the living room and sat down, grabbing the photo out of the mage's hands. "She's beautiful." Tamotsu said, staring at the picture in his hands. Tamotsu looked into the man's face, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Mind explaining what happened?" "It happened three weeks ago, we were near the lake enjoying it and all it had to offer, I just turned away for one second..." The husband could feel the tears welling up, but took in a deep breath, "Some kind of creature came out of nowhere, grabbing my little girl and taking her into the forest. We tried looking for her, but we got attack by several other animals. That's why we sent out word to anyone to help us" The husband said as tears freely fell down his face. Tamotsu took a moment to let the story soak in and think about it. He stood up off the couch suddenly and said "Show me where exactly. I need to study this a bit further." and headed toward the door. The two began their walk towards the lake where the event happened as Tamotsu looked over the scene, trying to figure out if there was anything that left a trail to follow. "Well? Anything?" The husband asked "Not even a hair..." Tamotsu studied the ground and looked out in the lake. "Did you see what the creature looked like?" "I can tell you that" A female voice said as they both turned to see a woman completely dressed in black as she was sharpining a kunai and sitting on one of the tree branches. "Though if I'm judging your current skill kid, you don't even have half a chance to beat it alone" "And who are you?" Tamotsu looked at the woman with a serious expresion on his face. "My name is Trina Katsu" She said jumping down from the branch, "I came here looking to do the job about the missing girl, but it turns out that you had already taken it, so I figured I'd come scope the place out first" She said as the husband looked at her. "Well thanks for your concern, but I'm afraid this young man is going to help my daughter..." "No offense sir, but he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, I can track your daughter for you without the reward, I don't care for it" Tamotsu frowns, raising an eye brow. "I see, if that's the case, with the two of you, it will double the chances of finding my daughter" The husband said as Trina looked over to Tamotsu and glared. Tamotsu glares back crossing his arms. "Well... If that's how they want it then so be it." "Oh thank you both for this, I will make sure to pay you back with everything, just please find her" The husband said as Trina nodded, telling him to head back home and wait for them to return. Trina then looked over to the boy as she sighed. "Listen, as much as I would love to play baby-sitter, we need to move fast and work together, so what do u say? Truce?" Trina said offering her hand to shake. Tamotsu slowly put out his hand and shook her hand softly. "Truce." They both shook hands, smiling at one another as they began to walk into the forest, passing through some areas were more clues were found. "So, when did you join Fairy Tail?" Trina asked cutting through more of the vegitation throughout the pathway. "I joined recently actually." Tamotsu said, walking the pathway with bushes rubbing up against his pant leg. "Ever since I joined, I really enjoy helping others around here. Whether there's a reward or not." "You and me both, I found about this job but I don't care for the jewels, only thing that matters to me is making sure that this little girl is safe and sound" She said, but quickly stopped when Trina heard grunting sounds, telling Tamotsu to lower himself as she moved some of the plants to get a better look, There in the middle of a large field were Vulcan with the little girl in the middle tied to a pole. Tamotsu does what he is told and lowers himself and looked out to the Vulcan. "We found them." He whispers a silently as possible. "Yes, something tells me we can't just barge in and take her, this will take some doing but we can make it work" Trina said as she took off her jacket and calmed herself down. Tamotsu looked at her as she took off her jacket "You have a plan for us then?" "Yeah, but you have to trust me, first what kind of magic do you use?" Trina asked. Category:ISkitz Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplay